Jake Greene
Jake Peter Greene is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second son and child of Magdalena and Ciaran Greene, and the younger twin brother of Harry Greene. He will possess the abilities of Sonic Vampirism, Healing Breath, Anti-gravity and Sonic Clap. Appearance Jake will have dark brown, almost black hair, and the same green eyes as his brother. He will be rather small as a child but will grow to be tall and muscular. His skin will also darken and tan much more. Abilities Jake's first ability will be Sonic Vampirism. He will be able to gain strength from noise which will include his own voice, and he will shout when fighting because of this. Louder noise will give him even more strength, which could become comparable to enhanced strength. It won't matter if the sound comes from one source or many, as long as the overall sound levels are the same. His ability will be derived from his uncle's adrenal vampirism and his brother's thermal vampirism. His second ability will be Healing Breath. Using this ability, Jake will be capable of healing others by breathing on them, but will find that it is more effective if he breathes directly over the injury, or if the breath is inhaled. Any physical injury could be healed, no matter how severe, and the ability could also occasionally revive if the death was recent and if the body is still intact enough. He will not be able to use the ability on himself. His third ability will be Anti-gravity. Jake will be able to remove gravity from an area whenever he desires. He will be able to cause objects to levitate and rise into the air, free of the force of gravity. The size of the area he can affect will increase as he ages and matures, and he will also learn to target specific objects or people with his anti-gravity. He will normally be affected by his own ability if he is within the targeted area. His fourth and final ability will be Sonic Clap. Jake will be able to release sonic energy from his hands when he claps them. He will in fact be unable to clap his hands without releasing a sonic clap. The energy will travel outwards, throwing anything in its path, and causing pain to any who hear it because of its loud volume. It could even be temporarily deafening. However, since the sound travels away from him, he will not be able to use it to strengthen himself using his sonic vampirism. Family & Relationships *Father - Ciaran Greene *Mother - Magdalena Greene *Older twin brother - Harry Greene *Younger sisters - Emily and Willow Greene *Aunts - Katie Petrelli, Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins, Alex Petrelli, Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Mick Sanchez-Hawkins, Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins, Jared Sanchez-Hawkins, Danica Sanchez-Hawkins, Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Jake and his twin brother will be born on the same day as their cousins, Mick and Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins. Magda and Ciaran will only have been dating for a few months when she will become pregnant. They will then be married when both sets of twins are a year old. Etymology Jake is a Hebrew name meaning "supplanter" or "held by the heel". His middle name, Peter, is Greek and means "stone". His surname, Greene, refers to the colour green, which is associated with youth, inexperience and innocence. It could be a reference to his eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters